How Not to Have a Facial
by Bookninja15
Summary: It was supposed to be one simple facial. How could it have gone so wrong? AU/AH. Fluffy Oneshot.


How Not To Have a Facial

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clary asked as Isabelle stirred the bowl of what smelled like pudding but she's assured Clary it was a face mask.

"I am. You are going to look _hot _for him tomorrow. No question about it. Sebastian is a lucky guy," Isabelle stated with an appreciative

"Yeah….he is hot," Clary agreed smiling, Sebastian was one of the hottest guys in the entire school and she was amazed that he'd asked _her _out.

"I know. Now come on, let's get your face done. And don't try to eat it, no matter how good it smells," Isabelle told her with a grin.

"Hey, that was _one _time. _And_ I was half asleep; it looked like pudding to me," Clary argued back, not wanted to be reminded of _that _particular incident.

"Just making sure it doesn't happen again," Isabelle stated with a laugh. "Now stay _absolutely _still or I'll get goo in your hair."

"You better not. I'm _not _going to try and get that out."

"I won't. I'm an expert now," Isabelle said as she wiped the chocolate brown mix onto Clary's face. She closed her eyes; it was nice to be pampered once in a while.

They didn't speak for a while; they just sat in silence as Isabelle finished painting on the face mask.

"Okay! I'm finished; now let's go watch a movie or something." Isabelle said, smiling victoriously.

"You mean we have to leave this room?" Clary panicked.

"No, Jace won't be there and if he is, I promise I won't let him get anywhere near you," Isabelle said reassuringly. Jace was her adopted bother, one who somehow got a kick out of always disrupting Clary's plans with Isabelle.

"Good," Clary said and relaxed a bit. If Jace wasn't there to take stupid photos or wreak her 'face' then it was all going to be okay.

"Now, the question is _The Notebook _or _Titanic_?"

**O**

After an hour and a bowl of popcorn later, Isabelle decided that it was time to take the face mask off Clary.

"Ok, so it says to 'use warm water and make-up remover pads.'"

"I get that bit, but is it supposed to leave a tan on my face?" Clary said worriedly as she looked into the mirror.

This could _not_ be happening. Her face was devoid of the mask, but it now had an orange-ish stain.

"_Tan on your fa-_Holy hell what did you _do?_" Isabelle said, looking up from her magazine and dropping it on the floor when she saw Clary's face.

"I have no-_Jace_." She said, wondering why she didn't see it the moment she'd removed the tan.

"What about my brother?"

"He did this."

"Impossible, he was out tonight."

"It's called lying, and god knows he's good at that."

"Oh, I see; that scumbag asshole." Isabelle said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going to stay here, if he turns up now I'm going to _kill _him. He is _not _going to mess with another one of my nights." Clary felt the anger rising in her throat. She was _sick _of Jace doing things like this every single time she came over to Isabelle's house. Well, the times she came over to prepare for a date.

He had done things like this before, wreaking a night that would have otherwise been amazing.

The cruel tricks had always ruined her night, so she ended up just saying no after a while. But when Sebastian had asked her out, she felt like it she should try again. After all, no guy had asked her out for months and it felt good to hear him ask her to dinner.

So she'd said yes.

But now Jace of all people had gone and ruined it. There was no way she'd get the tan off her face now.

Or at least not in time for the date, and she wasn't going to try and reschedule. People like Sebastian never waited for a girl.

"I'm going to kill him," She muttered to herself.

"Kill who?" Said a male voice from behind her. She froze.

"You, Jace." She replied, not turning around. There was _no way _he was going to see her like this.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No, I don't. Care to point it out?"

"My face."

"What about it?"

"You put the fake tan in my face mask didn't you?"

"_What_?" was his incredulous response.

"Don't mess with me Jace, haven't you done that enough already?"

"I admit I did a few _before _but I've learnt my lesson."

"Obviously you haven't. My face is proof enough." Clary snapped, turning around.

Jace looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Don't. Or you really will regret it," She threatened, glaring at him.

"I'm not. Who did that?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lightwood."

"I'm not. But I bet it was that asshole Sebastian."

"Why and how could he do this?"

"Why? Because he's an asshole. How? He snuck in, or so I'm guessing. He has a funny way with these 'pranks' of his. I, however, stick around to see it all unfold."

She bit her lip. He was right; Jace had _never _disappeared while a prank of his unfolded.

"But, why really? If he did, then why ask me out?"

"Maybe because he wanted to hurt you. He's sick like that," Jace answered matter-of-factly.

_Hurt me? Why? _Clary felt tears well in her eyes. She wasn't going to break down in front of him. She was determined to be better than that, but after a few moments, she broke that resolve and cried.

Jace stood there for a long moment then put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why? Why in hell are you saying these things?" she said through her tears.

"Because they're true. He only wanted you so he could crush you."

"Then why did _you _do those things?"

"Because…" Jace said, trailing off.

"Because why?"

"I….like you okay. I did those stupid things to stop you from going out with them," Jace said in a rush. She looked up him.

"Really?"

"Of course I did. I just wanted you to stop trying to date those guys. _I wanted you to date me,_" he whispered the last sentence so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

"Really? Why?" She said, her eyes widening. While she had always had this _tiny _idea in the back of her head that this might've been the reason for the pranking, she still doubted it would be true.

"Because you're you, Clary; because you're so kind to people, because you always have a smile on your face, which is amazing by the way. Because even now, with the stupid tan on your face you look amazing." Jace finished and looked tense, as if her next words could end up killing him.

So as she took a deep breath, ready to say something, he kissed her instead.

It was sudden, to say the least. But she did like the kiss. It was warm and soft, making her insides feel like they were melting into a puddle.

His arms managed to wrap themselves around her, pulling her in deeper to the kiss. Clary smiled inwardly and then proceeded to stand on her toes so she could reach him better.

But the kiss ended eventually, with them both gasping for breath. Clary felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she saw Jace looked a little flushed himself.

"I guess that's your answer?" Jace said, looking hopeful.

Clary smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Of course. Now I need to go get this fake tan off of my face."

"Good, it does look a little stupid," he agreed with a smile.

**O**

After what seemed an hour of scrubbing, Clary seemed to have finally gotten the fake tan off her face. But not without cost; her face felt rough and sore, like she'd been using a grater on it and not just a towel.

But the happy glow that's come from kissing Jace had made the pain a little more bearable. In fact, she'd pretty much gotten over the whole Sebastian thing as soon as Jace's lips met hers.

"Clary, where are you?" Isabelle called out, reminding Clary of why she was even here in the first place. She felt a stab of guilt as she walked out of the bathroom; she hadn't seen Isabelle in a while.

"In the bathroom. I'm trying to scrub off my face tan."

"Okay then, see you in a minute. I need someone else with me to watch Leo drown."

"I know, can't miss that bit." Clary said with a smile.

"Good. Oh, and Jace wanted to talk to you about something, he's in his room, I think. Do you want me to kill him?"

"Nah, I can do that myself," Clary replied, not sure if she wanted to admit what had happened with Jace just yet.

"Good, make it quick though, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this on pause."

"I'll be quick," she said, feeling kind of guilty as she crept out of the bathroom and onto Jace's room.

"Thought you'd never come," Jace said with a smirk. He was standing next to his bed, and had just chucked a comic book aside on her arrival.

"I had a face to re-work; it takes time to get that stuff off."

"And I can kill him for that later. Right now, come here," he said, opening his arms and the smirk transforming to a smile. She walked right up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Not right now. I have to finish _Titanic_, and get a better facial, this time without the crappy tan."

"I know, but stay for a while. Come on," he said, leaning close to her ear.

"I can't. But I'll see you later," Clary replied, winking.

"No, stay here with me. I still have a few things I need to say," he said and kissed her again, this time lingering longer than last time. Jace, it seemed, wasn't going to let her get away with a quick peck.

"Jace, I really have to go," she said as he began to kiss her neck. It was hot, but she was trying to keep a clear head.

"Most girls would give up an arm or something to be here with me. But you however…." He trailed off.

"Are weird, I know."

"Well, I happen to like weird," he said with a smile.

"Good because I plan on sticking around."

"Good, but next time, guard the face mask gloop."

"I know. I can just see the headlines now: How _Not _to have a Facial."

"Well I don't know about you, but I happen to like this ending."

"Then make that two," she said and kissed him.

LINE

**Disclaimer: TMI = NOT MINE. That is property of Cassandra Clare. This is only fanfiction**

Right, so I wasn't going to really repost this, but I really did actually kind of like this one. And yeah, I am kind of back. I'm not really back into this as I was. I'm just writing to please myself here. Before I kept trying to please everyone and after a rather negative experience, I needed to have a serious break. It felt like I really WAS going to go for good, but inspiration came to me in the form of a doctor who story and well here I am now.

No, I won't post any of the others because a) I didn't like a lot of them and b) I don't even know where the files are.

~Bookninja15


End file.
